


The Beginnings of All

by Itrytogetinbuticant



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Endborn Xisumavoid, Gen, Swear Words, Tags wil be added as this goes on, Tango gets his fucking arm torn off hows that for angst, Voidwalker Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Watcher Charles | Grian, Winged Charles | Grian, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrytogetinbuticant/pseuds/Itrytogetinbuticant
Summary: A collection of one-shots telling the Hermits' past.Newest:Void's Past(Xisuma)Upcoming:Experimental Creeper(Docm77)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. Jevin's Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jevin came to be

The wind blew softly amongst the cold, barren landscape, the chill it brought sending shivers down anyone's spine had they been there to feel it. In a white palace of elegance and purity, stood a tall divine figure of svelte stature. The being of life shone brightly amongst the pearly whites of the snowy building, their pristine robes flowing gracefully.

In their hands, they held a white, glowing orb filled with vitality and sentience, bringing the gift of life upon any creature who held it. They moved forward with a refined saunter, radiating clarity and simplicity.

With a sense of naturalness, they threw their hands up and released them from the shiny orb. In the pale blue sky, it hovered for merely a moment before fading out of thin air.

Alone in a dark, damp cave existed a cyan, gel-like substance resting against the cool stone surface. In the middle of its gelatin appeared the orb--which glowed with such brilliance that it lit up the entire dead-end tunnel. Surrounded by the glow of the sun and life itself, it came into being and witnessed the beauties of life.

The malleable blue slime formed into something more akin to human nature, its translucent skin displaying the core that made up its entire existence.

It opened its eyes to the world, and thus, he was born.


	2. The New Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Grian came to Hermitcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This Oneshot is for my Watcher Grian AU.
> 
> Also, there are two types of Watchers in My AU: Hub Watchers and Player Watchers(Players that have been turned into Watchers with their consent, which is what Grian is)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

He stilled, wide eyes staring at his communicator with disbelief. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe this was happening. He rubbed at his eyes, sure that if he did so the words would disappear. But it didn't, the words standing strong and true.

_Invitation to Hermitcraft!_

Those three words struck a chord within him, tears flowing down his face with his mouth set in a grin. He waited so long for this moment, and finally, it came. He was getting out of this hellhole, and he couldn't wait.

_____________________________

They knew, they must have. They looked at him with a sort of devious glint in their watchful eyes, as if they knew about his plan of escaping. They exchanged looks whenever he was near, halting all conversation to look at him.

He could've blamed it on his Watcher Form, as he knew that was the reason why, but a little paranoid side of him whispered that it was because they knew about his dirty little secret and were going to prevent him from leaving.

He shivered under their scrutinizing gazes, pulling his hood up as he hurried past them. His feathers ruffled up and he did his best to pull his wings around him. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head as he exited the room.

_____________________________

There was at some point in time when He was a player. Just a regular ol' Player, having fun with his friends and building neat things and playing pranks. He used to run freely in the world, do jumps and leaps without a care, and felt free. He used to feel indifferent about Watchers, but now, all of that has changed.

He was one of them now, and if he had known the pain and misery he'd go through once he became one of them, he would've never agreed.

That was the reason why he so desperately wanted to leave the Watcher Realm, to have an excuse so no one would go looking after him. He didn't want to be dragged back to the place, to see the towering white walls and the endless skies that were the void.

He wanted to experience freedom again, to feel the sun and wind on his face.

Sure, there were times as a Watcher that he could go out and pretend to be a normal Player, but as a deity whose job was to be protecting all of Minecraft, he couldn't stay for long.

He wanted to be _normal_ again. He just wanted to be a Player. However, the only way he could do that is if he were to commit some unforgivable crimes. He, despite his dislike of Watchers, didn't want to go that far and be the worst enemy of Minecraft, placed second after [REDACTED].

So leaving for Hermitcraft was his best option.

God, he hoped he made the right choice.

_____________________________

The day of reckoning came, and he readied his bags and steadied his nerves.

Despite time being thin and practically non-existent in the Watcher Realm, there was some form of 'day/night cycles' that he was going to exploit. The cycles were only there for _Player Watchers_ \-- since despite the fact they were now beings full of reality-changing abilities--they were stilll _human_ in some way, so they still needed to sleep and stuff like that.

He knew when the Night Cycle came on, so once the lanterns dimmed and the halls were dark and empty, he knew it was time to get a move on.

He snatched up his bag and hid it away in his inventory, sneaking out of his room and tip-toeing into the hallway. He never really thought about it before, but the building was _much_ scarier in the night than it was in the day. There was a sort of darkness that loomed just ahead of him, so he couldn't tell what was in front of him. For all he knew, there could be an angry Watcher ahead waiting for him so they could drag him back to his room.

He shivered at the thought and pulled his robe closer.

After wandering down a multitude of twisting hallways, he finally made it to the room he was looking for: The Portal Room.

The blue flame of the lanterns flickered, the shadows dancing and darkening the room. There, rows of portals lined the endless room--one for every server. The sheer amount of portals in one place was enough to make his thoughts spiral into doubt. He was starting to rethink this whole operation.

Could he even pull this off? What if he got caught? What'll happen to him then?

_What if he didn't find the right portal?_

That thought was absolutely ridiculous and he shook his head to be rid of it. He knew he could pull this off. He's gone this far without slipping up on his little plan, he's sure he could finish it. So, before he began to have any second thoughts, he moved on forward, allowing his Watcher sense to guide him to the correct portal.

It didn't take long since the Hermitcraft Season 6 portal was just recently made and was at the front of the line. He came to a halt, looking up at the portal with a sense of apprehension. The portal emitted yellow particles, which reached out to him as the portal's whispering was the only sound to fill the empty night. It comforted him, knowing that he was this close to leaving once and for all. He smiled.

And then suddenly, it was accompanied by the sound of footsteps, which were right behind him.

He whirled around, eyes widening in fear as he realized who stood behind him.

A Hub Watcher, a Watcher that had authority over the _Player Watchers_ and could strip him of his rank.

A Watcher that could punish him as they see fit.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe anymore, his lungs refusing to work as his body started to tremble. He was done for. This was it. This would be the end of him. Their hand moved towards him, and he tightly screwed his eyes closed as he waited for what was to come. Their hand laid on his shoulder, and when nothing happened in the seconds that followed after, he opened his eyes in confusion.

He looked up at their face and saw no hints of malicious intent towards him. Instead, he found a small smile in its place.

_"Xelqua, "_ Their voice was almost loud, ethereal-like and he found himself enchanted with it. _"Don't worry, we're not going to come after you once you leave. We understand. It's okay."_ His brain took a whole to process what they just said, and when he did, he was confused. "What? You're not--You're not going to make me stay?" 

Their smile softened as they looked sympathetically down at him. _"We know of your troubles, we know of your reasons for leaving us. We're letting you go, Xelqua."_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They're, letting him go? They're not going to punish him? Could he even trust what they were saying?

Despite his better judgment, he fell into the words with a great sense of relief. "I-, thank you." He almost started crying, but he didn't want to cry in front of the divine being and embarrass himself.

They removed their hand from his shoulder and pressed it up against his chest; he shivered from its cold touch.

_"Stay safe and take care. Goodbye, Xelqua."_

His brain registered that he was falling a second too late just as he went through the portal.

"Oof!" He grunted as his back hit the sandy ground. "What-?" His eyes opened to see a bright blue sky, the sun beating down on him as the salty ocean air hit his nose. His face scrunched up as he got up, dusting himself off and noting his new outfit change.

He didn't seem to be in his Watcher Form anymore, which was good because the group of people behind him would've seen him for what he truly was. He only really noticed they were there after someone had cleared their throat.

"And there's our newest member!" He heard the familiar voice of Xisuma say from behind him. "Introduce yourself!"

He paused for a second. What was his name again?

"Oh!"

Yes, that's right, he remembered now.

He turned around with a smile and waved at them.

"I'm Grian!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Watcher Grian go brrr


	3. Mechanical Prosthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango gets too curious one day, and pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood and Gore

Tango sighed, red eyes staring off into the Nether as his legs swished around in the lava.

Being a Netherborn was cool and all, but what about being another species? Sure, being born in the Nether meant that he had cool horns and a tail, a natural resistance to lava, and was chill with practically every mob the Nether provided, but what about being able to teleport? He wasn't an End or Voidborn, so he wouldn't know what it was like, but he was sure the power was so cool!

I mean, you wouldn't even have to walk anymore! You could just teleport everywhere! Want to get a glass of milk but too lazy to walk downstairs to get some yourself? Easy! Just teleport!

But now that he was thinking about it, there was probably some sort of limit as to how much a person can teleport, especially if it's natural. In that case, he suddenly wasn't so interested in teleportation anymore.

His mind went onto Players.

Players weren't a _species_ , as to say, but they varied from half-mobs to full humans with different ethnicities. They spoke all _sorts_ of languages, looked so _different_ from each other, and spoke differently too! They knew stuff and got references _he_ could never get! There were British Players(who spoke funny), there were Spanish Players(it was funny hearing them curse in Spanish even though he had no clue what they were saying) and there was so much _diversity_ in Players!

They didn't have natural magic or abilities like he did, like enhanced strength or vision, so that kinda bummed him out a bit on Players.

Earthborns were kinda the same as Players, except with natural magic and abilities. They could easily pass well as Players if it wasn't for their fast regeneration.

He didn't envy Earthborns, as all Natural Players had fast regeneration because of the worlds they lived in. And then he was back to thinking about his own abilities. His kind were the first people that could experience what lava felt like before potions became a thing.

Even now, they were lucky that they didn't need to drink a fire resistance potion before dipping their toes into the 'water'.

Tango had never seen water before because it dried up as soon as it entered the Nether. He's heard of it, has heard passing Players talk about it before when they compared it to lava, and they said it was beautiful.

They said that it was clear and refreshing, and that it felt much 'watery' than lava.

Lava couldn't _compare_ to water, Tango had thought then. Lava just felt warm and tingly, and it was a bit thick. You couldn't see to the bottom of lava lakes and ponds and oceans like you could with water.

He envied Players, who could build portals to the Nether and back.

He didn't like being a Netherborn, he decided. He didn't like being stuck in one place and having nothing to do all day. He didn't like seeing the same stuff every day and not being able to venture out because he'd risk dying.

And that was when he made up his mind.

Today, he was going on a journey to places he's never been to before, to undiscovered lands and see what else the Nether had to offer. _Surely_ there was something else out there, right?  
_________________________

Boy, never was he so wrong about something before.

"It all looks the same!" He screamed out in frustration before kicking at a rock. He's seen a total of three ghasts, about a hundred pigmen, an enderman that _shouldn't_ have been there, and he's pretty sure he's seen that Nether fortress at least 15 times now, all in the span of three hours.

He's been walking in circles, and never had he greatly underestimated just how _hard_ it was to navigate the Nether. He didn't know how Players did it, and hell, he lived here!

He sighed and plopped onto his bum, burying his head into his hands.

The Nether was _sooo_ boring! How did Players keep coming down here and never get bored of it?! Surely their world was better than his! They had _water_ for fucks sake! All _he_ had was _lava!_ Lava's _boring!_ The Nether is boring! Everything was boring!

Whatever deity was up there(he's sure he's heard Players talk about something like that. What was it? The _Watchers?_ The _Hub?_ ) for the love of all things holy, add a damn update to the Nether. It was boring as all _hell_ down here! At least his village and he knew enough of Players and the people surrounding them that they knew about the Hub.

He really wasn't sure what it was, exactly, he only heard it once or twice from Players that passed by and hadn't bothered to ask them what it was. He wished he did, now that he thought about it, but it's not like he could go back in time.

From what he knew, they were the people responsible for getting out updates to all of Minecraft, and the _Watchers_ were responsible for getting Nether and End updates _to_ the End and Nether.

But for as long as he lived, he's sure that there hasn't been _one_ damn update to the Nether.

He envied Earthborns for that at least. Their worlds were secluded from Playerworlds, and they haven't been messed with since it was created. So whatever they had, they had made by themselves, or already had that from the beginning because that's what their worlds gave them.

He was salty about the whole situation, if he was going to be honest about himself.

But the lack of updates to the Nether wasn't going to stop him from at least discovering _something_ new. I mean, who _knows_ how far away he was from home--because he sure didn't--He wasn't going to make all this time spent exploring for nothing!

He was Tango! And he'll do what a Tango does!  
_________________________

He didn't know how long he was walking for, going on for miles and miles, before he eventually found something.

A towering fortress loomed ahead of him, half-hidden in the Nether fog.

His eyes took in the beauty, a small audible gasp of, "wow." escaping him. He's never seen such a thing before, and all he had to do was walk hours to go find it. He's sure that some Player built this, and he couldn't stop admiring the work and effort put into it.

It was wondrous and beautiful, and it left him speechless.

He broke himself out of his stupor and considered heading back home. I mean, he _did_ find something new and interesting, so he might as well head back to his village. But a small curious, if not a little mischievous, voice said to explore it. He knew he probably shouldn't, it would be rude to barge into somebody's home, a _Players_ nonetheless, but he was intrigued by the giant castle.

He wouldn't go _in_ , of course. That would be too _rude_ even on his Tango levels, he's just going to explore the outside a little bit, nothing harmless.

He wandered near the large structure, standing tall in all its beauty.

The doors were so large he didn't know how someone could even push them open. But then again, they could be there for decoration and there was an actual useable door beside it or something. Either way, Tango did not care for the false--or not--door and was instead focusing his eyes on something else.

A sort of machinery lay outside the castle walls, strange and alone as it stood by itself away from the building.

Tango knew enough redstone to know what he was looking at.

It was a mess of pistons and redstone, and the more he looked at it, the more he got confused. Maybe he didn't know redstone as he thought, or unless people put together this jumble of machinery the wrong way.

Tango took one last look at the mess, before moving on to the other side, hoping that maybe a different angle will help him better understand the machine. He saw one big piston facing down, and next to it, a lever, which he assumed set off the machine. He still didn't know what the machine did, so he thought of something.

He flicked the lever down.

He took a step back and waited.

Nothing happened for a while. He waited more, and still, nothing happened. Tango huffed and crossed his arms. "Stupid machine, stupid…" The machine was clearly not working, so he went on to find something else. That's when it spurred into action, his foot getting caught on something that pulled it back.

He landed on his stomach with a grunt and quickly rolled over to see what was happening. Unfortunately, his left arm was right under the piston when it harshly slammed down.

He screamed, something fracturing in his arm as pain blossomed from the appendage. Tears streamed down his face as teary eyes looked over at the stuck and-in-pain limb.

Fuck, what did he get himself into? He regretted complaining about his boring Netherborn life, he regretted asking to find something _new_. Having a boring life was way better than having his arm crushed and be stuck forever. How was he supposed to get out? To do that, he had to wiggle his arm out from the heavy machinery. Shit, what if his arm came off? He was going to bleed out to death and no one would come to save him because it's not like he told _anyone_ where he would be going. 

No one's going to come looking for him because they're just going to assume he ran off and he's going to die, cold and alone 

His family won't even know what happened to him and they will never know that he died in some far off lands that were lived in by the Players. 

And even if he _did_ live, he would be missing an arm and he's not sure how he could live with that. 

He panicked. 

He had to get out of here. He had to live, he had to escape with two arms intact, or at least, _nearly_ intact. 

He didn't want to die out here, alone and in pain with no one worrying about where he went. 

He was brought back to reality when a burning hot pain engulfed his entire arm up to his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain when he felt something breaking as the piston sunk further into his arm.

How was he supposed to escape from something like this? At this point, he'd have to get his arm amputated because it was so mangled there was no possible way it could heal normally. 

Despite the pain his body was wracked with, he thought of something. It probably wouldn't work, but it was better than nothing, right? Oh, how horribly _wrong_ he would be. 

He placed his hand under the slab, positioning his body in a way that he could push up without(hopefully) causing further damage to his arm. 

He sorely overestimated his netherborn strength as he only managed to lift the slab a few millimeters off his arm, but it was enough for him. He tried to pull his arm back as fast as he could before he couldn't keep the slab up anymore, and that was his first mistake. 

Pain shot up his arm and it was enough for him to drop the slab. He screamed as his arm was twisted at an odd angle, bone breaking through his skin and blood pouring out of the wound. His arm started to turn purple from the pressure.

He sobbed in pain, blurry red eyes glancing over at his arm. It made him nauseated to look at it, so he didn't anymore. He didn't think about how much his arm hurt. He didn't think about how much blood he was losing. He didn't think about he'd die here and how no one would know. 

He didn't think about any of that.

Instead, he thought about how utterly _stupid_ he was and how he was going to get unstuck.

He couldn't escape with both arms, and he knew that. If he was lucky, he could get out with a badly injured arm and somehow get back to his village fast enough before he died from blood loss. Worst case scenario, his arm gets ripped off in the process and he would die from it. Knowing his luck, he didn't think he could pull off the first option.

He took a slow breath in and moved up slightly, just enough to stick his hand back under the slab and push up. The blood loss must have made him weaker, as he couldn't lift the piston as easily as he could before. At the same time, he slowly slunk his arm out, having learned his lesson.

It hurt like hell, he didn't think he could do this anymore.

His hand lost grip and the machinery slammed into his arm once more, Tango letting out a pained whimper, but continued pulling his arm out. 

God, it hurt _so_ much. It made him want to give up and bleed out to death.

The pulling sensation in his arm grew stronger, and eventually, he felt severe pain in his shoulder.

He shrieked when his arm started to tear, his flesh exposed and his skin holding his arm together by mere threads. Sounds of flesh tearing and separating filled his ears as a burning sensation overcame his shoulder. He fell back with a sob, crying hard in pain. He couldn't feel his arm anymore, and he knew why.

He came loose from the machine, but his arm didn't.

He didn't even bother to look at the carnage, knowing that if he did that, he'd vomit at the sight of his own arm detached from the rest of him. Fatigue set in, Tango feeling woozy as the Nether Ceiling spun dizzily in his vision.

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Without realizing it, his eyes started to close sans his free will, his ears picking up on one last thing before he slipped into unconsciousness:

 _A pair of footsteps coming near him._  
_________________________

Tango didn't expect to wake up after that, but he did. Red eyes opened to meet blinding ceiling lights, and now he had spots in his eyes. He groaned, shutting his eyes. He felt cold, if not a bit numb, especially in his left arm. He actually couldn't feel anything in that arm, and that made him worried.

It took a moment for him to realize that observation, but he did.

His eyes slammed open and immediately darted to his right. He screamed.

Someone burst through the doors that he didn't realize was next to him, followed by another person right behind them. "Hey, hey, it's alright, " Someone laid their hand on his shoulder and patted his back. No! This wasn't alright! None of this was alright! He didn't realize he was crying until he felt his face get wet, his eyes staring at where his arm used to be with horror.

A mechanical limb took the place of his arm, the light glinting off the metal's surface.

He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. A more logical side of him told him to stop crying and instead start asking these people the questions he wanted to be answered, and he did. He wiped away his tears and put his attention onto the two.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tango sniffled, and he wiped at his nose. He stared at the two people, one he presumed was a Player, and the one behind them was definitely a Netherborn. "Oh! Uh, " The Player started, brushing back their dark emerald bangs before waving a hand at the place.

"You're in my castle. I built it with a few friends." He stuck out a hand. "I'm John." Tango looked at the hand warily and shook it. The Netherborn behind John stepped out, and Tango took his appearance into careful consideration. From the looks of it, the man was a Ghast-Based, judging from his white hair and red eyes. "Silver. We found you outside with um, " Silver waved a hand towards Tango, more specifically, towards his arm. "An arm missing. So we, uh, built you a new one. Hope you don't mind."

Tango very much _did_ mind, but he didn't voice that. He instead focused on something else. How long was he out for? The artificial limb didn't look like it was built in a few hours; it must've taken a while for the two to make it, judging from the handiwork and effort put into it.

"How long was I out for...?" Now that Tango realized it, his mouth was feeling quite dry.

John looked nervous when he cleared his throat. "You were unconscious for three days. And it took two of those days to make your new arm. We figured that um, we'd make it up to you by making the prosthetic since one of our machines _did_ take your arm." Tango looked at said prosthetic when John mentioned it, and narrowed his eyes at it. He didn't like it, but the two spent a long time on it, and at least he had two arms instead of one.

"It isn't perfect yet, " Silver had spoken up. "It had some difficulty performing certain tasks when we were testing it, so we're not quite sure about some aspects of it."

"Now that you're awake, could we run a few tests on you? We'll teach you how to use your prosthetic and we'll make some adjustments to it along the way." Tango didn't have a choice here, so he agreed.

The pair led him down a series of beautifully built winding hallways before eventually pushing past a set of doors and entering a room. The room seemed to be the workshop where the two had constructed his mechanical arm, as there were metal parts, tools, screws, and all that jazz littered around.

They ran a few tests on his mobility with his arm, of course, not before teaching him how to move it. They made a few tweaks here and there, often muttering something under their breath. Sometimes they asked him questions, like when Silver asked him if he was a Blaze-Based, to which he responded with a yes and he asked why. "Just wondering, the metal on your arm should be fire-resistant enough to withstand your flames." Silver had said.

It felt weird to Tango that he was moving an arm that was entirely his own, even more so when the arm was made out of metal. Out of it all, there was one thing Tango didn't like about his new arm.

Tango didn't like the 'nakedness' of his prosthetic, so once the tests had ended, he made sure to talk with John and Silver about that. "Oh, we can create some false skin and plaster it on if that's what you'd like," John said, moving around Tango and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Will it take long?" He asked. He really didn't want to stay here longer than he did; his folks must be worried out of their _minds_ when he didn't come home that day.

"Nope! We have a few extra samples from one of our friends who _also_ has a prosthetic limb, so the only thing we need to do is change the color 'til it matches your skin tone." It indeed did not take long, as it only took a few minutes of waiting before he was on his feet and asking to be led to the entrance of the palace.

Fortunately, it seemed that John and Silver were considerate enough to lead him to an exit far _away_ from the horrid machine that seized his arm, and they gave him directions to his village when he asked for them. The two boys cheerfully bid him farewell, and Tango was set on his way.

And once again, he was all alone in the Nether.

Boy, was he lucky to get people who knew their way around here. With a sigh, he began the long trek home, eager to get to his bed and fall asleep.

Now, how was he going to explain this to his parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, these chapters are just getting longer and longer.


	4. Void's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voidwalkers have been trading with Players for years, having friendly and kind relations with each other and treating each other with great respect. Some Players, however, _hated_ the Voidwalkers and decided to take matters into their own hands.
> 
> Xisuma's village is in a predicament, and he leaves someone behind in the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xsaulia is pronounced X-say-you-la. Xisuma and Evil X's speech will be italicized(unless speaking English) because they're speaking in Galactic.  
> \---------- means time skip  
> ... Means POV Switch
> 
> TW: Panic attack?

His ears rang with screaming and fighting, explosions going off all around him.

Where had everything gone wrong?

He and his family were in their house one second, and then the next second, they found a massive hole in the side of their home.

He'd seen the death of his dad right in front of him, sliced in half as the Players laughed maniacally at the screams and blood. His mother took action and ushered him and his brother out the back of the house, before she too, was promptly killed.

And now he couldn't find his older brother.

For all he knew, he could've been killed or kidnapped, and he wasn't sure which one was worse.

He was alone, and he was shedding tears at the thought of it. He wanted to shout out his name, cry out for his older brother, and make sure he was still alive. But he knew that if he did that, he'd attract attention to himself and get killed.

He was his older brother! He should've been here protecting him! But he wasn't; he was gone, and maybe dead.

It was then that he heard it, a small _psst! Pssst!_ Coming from his left, and he swiftly turned on his heel once he heard it. There, with his big ruby eyes, he saw his brother's face peeking around a large obsidian boulder, waving a tan arm at him for him to come over. 

Wiping his tears away, he ran towards his brother, white hair flying in the wind before he engulfed his brother with a hug.

 _"X-Xisuma! I thought--I thought you were dead!!"_ He cried out, sobbing into his brother's green armor. _"Shhh, shhh."_ A hand laid down on his back, rubbing in circles as Xisuma spoke in a hushed tone. _"I'm here now, Xsaulia. I'm here now."_ The two stayed like this until Xisuma pried Xsaulia off and popped his head out of the piece of obsidian.

He saw dozens of corpses, most of which were Endpeople, and Players raiding and pillaging the village that Xisuma once called home. The Endborns were losing by a longshot, and that wasn't good for both him and Xsaulia.

 _"Xisuma, "_ His purple eyes swept over to his brother, his eyes brimming with a fresh set of tears. He didn't like seeing that look on his brother's face. Xsaulia never liked showing weakness, and he didn't like crying either, so it wasn't often that Xisuma got to see him like this. _"What are we going to do? Mom's d-dead and Dad--"_ Xisuma pulled him into a hug and cut him off.

 _"It'll be alright, Xsaulia. I'll get us out of this, I promise."_ Xisuma failed to hear approaching footsteps during their little moment. Xsaulia let out a shriek when they were lifted out of their hiding spot and harshly thrown onto the ground. Xisuma didn't even have a chance to figure out what was going on before a harsh kick to the stomach made him cough out blood.

 _"What..?"_ "What do we have here? A set of Voidwalkers?" A scruffy bearded man looked down on him, black hair just slightly covering his sinister blue eyes. Xisuma's face shifted into one of horror, a pang of fear striking his chest as he scrambled to get away from the man. _A Player,_ His mind provided.

Despite the fear, he was a bit annoyed at the term _'Voidwalker'._ Voidwalker(s) was the group name for Endborns and Voidborns, and there were some _very_ clear differences between the two species. Voidwalkers preferred that you use the proper term for them when speaking to them individually.

He couldn't think more about the issue as he was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a pained cry come from his brother.

Xsaulia's arm was being bent unnaturally by a blond man, who took enjoyment in his pain and wore a wicked grin. _His brother is in pain, Xsaulia is going to get hurt. "Xsaulia!"_ Xisuma reached a hand out for his brother, attempting to grab at him and take him out of the Player's hands. He didn't want _any_ of those _Players_ near his brother.

A boot slammed down on his arm at full force, eliciting a scream out of Xisuma as bones cracked from underneath the sole. Xsaulia whimpered when the man let go of him, the blonde stomping over to the raven-haired man with a smile.

"What are we gonna do with them? Think we can sell 'em?" He said, looking over at his friend beside him. Xisuma shuddered at the words, pulling Xsaulia to him and shielding him with his body. There was no way he would let these _men_ sell them off, and he glared at them with all the anger he could muster.

The two seemed to have found this funny and laughed.

"There's a group of scientists on this natural world that will take them for _hundreds_ of diamonds, worth checking that out." There was a sinister glint in his eyes as he chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets before turning back to the two boys with a look of hatred. A growing sense of dread filled Xisuma, and he tried hard to keep from shuddering.

"They do some _twisted_ stuff there, so they're not getting off scot-free." The raven's words were dark and dripping with venom, and Xisuma flinched at the animosity in his voice. He glanced at his brother, who must've seen his look of terror before shoving his face into his chest. Xisuma steeled himself. He couldn't show any ounce of fear here, not when his brother was here, and the both of them were in danger.

He swallowed down his fear and fixed his eyes on the man with renewed fury. In his best English, Xisuma spoke. "I'm _not_ going to let you do that." The two looked surprised for a moment, and Xisuma thought he had scared them before they burst out into laughter. "Oh yeah, and what are _you_ going to do? Look around!" The ravenette spread his arms out wide, eyes crazed, and mouth set in a grin.

"Your whole _village_ is dead! You can't get help! There's no one around to help you! What could _you_ do that will get you out of this?" He gestured to himself and the remaining Players, who had by now took notice of the situation and started to lumber over. Xisuma held onto Xsaulia tighter. He realized this man was insane, his eyes wide with fear while the man stared back at him with wild eyes.

There was no use fighting this man, who he was sure would go to impossible lengths just to make sure that he and his brother suffered. But no matter what, Xisuma had to hold his head high. He couldn't lose, not now, not when his duty as an older brother required him to take care and protect his sibling at all costs.

The man laughed again and waved at a few Players to come over. It was when the Players had moved, did Xisuma see an escape route. His village was quite close to where the Enderdragon resided, the tall obsidian pillars visible even from a distance. It was lucky the two boys ran towards the pillars once they escaped from their house; the two ever so close to the portal that lay beyond the obsidian.

A plan started formulating in Xisuma's brain, and he motioned a hand towards the portal to get Xsaulia's attention. _"On the count of three, we go."_ He whispered, his brother nodding as he used his fingers to count down.

 _"Go!"_ Xisuma yelled.

The two burst forward with such speed that it startled the humans, surprised shouts and gasps following shortly behind them. "Get them!" Xisuma heard someone say and pumped his legs faster. Determination and hope filled his body once he realized he was nearing the portal. A grin spread wide across his face once he realized he had made it, skidding to a stop and turning around to look at his brother.

 _"Xisuma!"_ His brother screamed as his eyes widened. Xsaulia was yanked back by his collar as the raven from before grinned at him. "Thought you could run, huh?" The man's grip tightened as Xisuma stared on in horror. He was paralyzed in place, a sense of dread and despair filling him as his brother struggled in the man's grasp.

_They were so close. So close to escaping...._

_"N-no...Xsaulia.."_ He whispered, his eyes starting to water as Xsaulia screamed and fought while the Player slowly dragged him away. He couldn't bear watching his brother getting taken away from him, the only family he had left getting pulled away. _He needed to act... Why was he still standing here? He needed to move! He needed to save his brother!_

He tried moving but found that he couldn't; he was too filled with fear to move.

Xsaulia reached a hand out for him, tears running down his face as red eyes stared at him with grief. _"XISUMA!! HELP ME!"_ That was all it took to snap Xisuma out of his paralyzed state, charging forward with a scream erupting from his throat. _"XSAULIA!"_ He reached a hand out for him, fingertips barely brushing against each other. He didn't have enough time to react before he was roughly shoved back, his foot hitting the edge of the portal.

The ravenette stopped and grinned. "We don't need that one, go ahead and finish him off." The Player in front of him smirked, and before he knew it, Xisuma found himself tumbling backward over the bedrock that lined the portal, arms outstretched to keep himself from falling in.

He needed to get out and save Xsaulia. He couldn't leave without him.

But it was no use. Xisuma couldn't catch himself in time and fell in.

Xisuma knew something was wrong instantly. Xisuma has never gone through portals before, but he was sure that the feeling of being on fire wasn't normal, or the feeling of being picked apart. He didn't notice when he started to scream or when the air started to twist unnaturally; his sense of time was all wonky and wrong and he didn't feel like a living solid being anymore.

Something was wrong, something was incredibly _wrong_ and Xisuma was afraid. Did something go wrong on the other side? Was his kind not compatible with portals? But as Xisuma thought that, he knew it was silly. If it wasn't that, then did the Players do something with the portal?

He didn't have much time to ponder that before he got hit with the dizzying sensation of being warped, his vision and senses getting distorted.

Then it all stopped, and Xisuma felt like he was falling again. He panicked and, suddenly, he found himself staring up at a blue sky. He blinked, confused about where he was. He was sure the End sky wasn't blue, and he hadn't been to any place that had a blue sky(then again, he never left the End before, so he didn't have much to say on the matter).

His mind felt foggy and hazy, and he felt like he couldn't remember anything.

As his mind began to clear, he was supplied with an answer.

_The Overworld. I'm in the Overworld and I am alone. I am here without Xsaulia._

_Xsaulia isn't here,_ he thought before he jumped up with a start. _"Oh shit, I left Xsaulia there!"_ Xisuma panicked. How was he going to save Xsaulia if he was here and his brother was in the End? How was he supposed to help him if he didn't know how to get back to the End? He couldn't teleport there! It doesn't work like that!

He couldn't leave Xsaulia there; he had to find a way to the End and get him back, to save him from those Players. Xisuma will never forgive himself if he left his brother to get killed or sold off; carrying the weight of the guilt of leaving his brother behind for life. He hoped that his brother was capable of fending them off until he got back(but he knew deep down, judging by the way his brother struggled against the black-haired man, that Xsaulia didn't have a chance of surviving).

Xisuma _had_ to find a way back to the End, no matter what. His little brother was counting on him and he couldn't leave him to _die_ there. 

So, Xisuma started running. Where to, exactly? Xisuma didn't know, and he didn't know why he was running either. All he knew was that he had to get back to the End and _fast._

It wasn't soon until his lungs started burning, and it was getting a bit difficult for him to breathe. But it wasn't like he could stop. He had to keep going and maybe find something or _someone_ that could send him back to the End. With him in the Overworld, he knew he had to come across a Player for that to happen, and he wasn't looking forward to that. 

A pang of pain in his lungs brought his attention back to the breathing issue. So, before he had to stop, he decided to teleport himself one more time. He got a moment of relief from the pain before his legs buckled and he was sent crashing to the ground. _"No, get up."_ He mumbled, his body straining to pick itself up from the ground, but it was useless. A sharp pain radiated up his arm, Xisuma crying out in pain as he dropped back to the ground. 

He had forgotten about his arm getting stomped on, and by now, a bruise had started forming on his arm. 

He felt weak, and he cursed at himself as he realized why. He must've accidentally teleported himself too far from his original spot, and that took almost half of his remaining energy. 

Oh, Xisuma was _stupid._ How was he supposed to save his brother when he couldn't even use his teleportation correctly? Xisuma wasn't _near_ as talented as those Voidwalkers who could teleport mid-air during a battle and continue to fight as though nothing happened at all. 

Sure, you could say that Xisuma was young and still had a lot to learn to be able to master his abilities, but he was _seventeen;_ most Voidwalkers were able to master their teleportation by then! It wasn't difficult to assume that Xisuma broke down right then and there, cursing at his stupidity and inexperience. 

Busy berating himself, his ears didn't pick up on the near-silent footsteps approaching him, nor did he sense the being stop right in front of him and crouch down. 

"Hey, you alright?" Xisuma tensed up, trembling in horror as he slowly looked up. Oh, Xisuma fucked up big time. 

A bearded face was all his mind could register before he screamed and scrambled back from the Player. At least, he was sure it was a Player, even though the man gave off a slight strange aura. "Are you ok?" The man reached a hand out to him and Xisuma flinched, wide purple eyes staring back at the man in fear. 

_He wasn't paying attention and now a Player was right in front of him and they will hurt him and kill him and-ohgodhe'sgoingtodie._ His whole body shook with fear, his breathing erratic as his chest heaved heavily. He was afraid, that much was clear by the tears running down his face and his body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. 

The man seemed to panic slightly. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you, see?" The elderly man raised his hands in front of him and moved back. The man made no move to attack him or threaten him, but Xisuma was hesitant to trust the man's flimsy words. And besides, it would do Xisuma no good if he kept on panicking the way he did. 

The man was old, so if the man thought to harm him, Xisuma could(probably) take him on. "I'm Generik, what's your name?" Xisuma took a while to process the man's words. "Oh, I uh-I'm _Xisuma,"_ He said. Xisuma wasn't entirely sure how his name was said in English, so he went back to Galactic and hoped the man wouldn't ask for it in English. 

It was a miracle the man understood what he said, though he seemed to fumble a bit on pronouncing his name. 

"Xisuma, why are you here? Do you know how you got here?" He saw a look of concern and worry on the elder's face, and chose to trust the man. He doubted Players would've been able to hide their disgust and hatred for Voidwalkers in _front_ of an Endborn(then again, it's only a few Players that hated Voidwalkers, and maybe Generik was one of the nice ones). 

At that time, Xisuma realized he was breathing quite heavily, so he took a deep breath in and out to settle his nerves. That brought a slight burning sensation to his lungs but he promptly ignored it. 

"There are Players in the End that are attacking and _killing_ Voidwalkers. I got pushed into a portal and I ended up here." His brows furrowed at that as he looked intensely at Xisuma. "Is that so..." He muttered under his breath before setting down a hand on Xisuma's shoulder, making the boy flinch at the touch. 

"Well, " Generik stood up and tapped at something on his wrist, a green translucent screen appearing with hundreds of words. "It doesn't look like any of my hermits have gone down to the End, so something isn't right here." He looked over at him, smiled, and offered his hand to Xisuma. "Doesn't mean I don't believe you, though." Xisuma didn't have to put enough effort into standing when the man easily pulled him off the ground. 

"Come inside my base, I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out for your little predicament." Staring at the hand, Xisuma shot down the idea of being able to take on the man in a fight. If things went south, he doubted that he would've stood a chance against Generik. 

Generik waved a hand at him to follow, and Xisuma followed his long strides with short, quick steps. Geez, the man was tall for a Player(and now that Xisuma thought about it, he was short for a Voidwalker). Now, with this new update to his situation, Xisuma had time to rest and think. 

He was shaken up at the events that had happened moments prior, about his parents dying, about the Players attacking, about _leaving his brother behind._

It took Xisuma mere seconds to realize what he had done. 

_Oh fuck, he left his brother. He left him to die._ "O-Oh no." His breathing picked up and his eyes started getting watery. "I left him to die. I left--he's with them. He's going to--I'm such a horrible _brother."_ He panicked. Xsaulia was as good as dead by now, his poor brother waiting for him to come back and save him only to die at the hands of the same people who killed their parents. It was all his fault. 

He didn't know when his knees hit the ground, but he could faintly hear Generik's voice in the background. He didn't know when he shifted back to Galactic, but he did. 

_"I-I was--was,"_ His chest started to squeeze painfully and it left him gasping for air. _"I was supposed to be protecting him and I left him to die! This is all my fault! That was my one job and--and I-I-"_

His chest really started to hurt now, and he was struggling to breathe over his tears and pain. The air felt like fire to his lungs, burning them up from the inside-out, and Xisuma was left breathless. Generik was saying something but he couldn't hear him over the sound of his wheezing. 

He coughed harshly, once, twice, before spitting his blood out onto the ground and staining the grass red. 

What was happening to him? Was he dying? He couldn't breathe at all now, and he was coughing up more blood by the second. He felt Generik's hands on him before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and everything went black. 

... 

Needless to say, Generik had no _clue_ what he was doing. He didn't prepare for the situation he was thrown into, and even then, he would've never expected this. His nice normal day was ruined when a teenager teleported right in front of him and immediately had a mental breakdown 

Now, said teenager was passed out in his arms and dying at an either fast or slow pace--Generik wasn't sure. He cursed under his breath and moved his arms under the boy, effortlessly picking him up and striding into his base. 

He was a bit put off by the eyes(he had never seen eyes that purple and bright before), but the freckles and his coughing up blood did it for him. 

The boy, Xisuma, was an Endborn. Xisuma shouldn't have been up here, he shouldn't have been able to get into his server at all. But coupled with what Xisuma said, this was worrying. 

But enough of that, Generik could worry about that at a later time when the boy wasn't in a critical state. He set him down on a bed and waved his hand around. A transparent bubble of some sort manifested around the boy's head, his breathing instantly steadying and the pained look on his face ceasing. 

He didn't like seeing the bruising on one of the boy's arms, but he knew that'd soon heal with the bubble 

No matter how powerful he may be, he knew the bubble wouldn't last long, so he was running on borrowed time. He set to work immediately, hands working as fast but as accurately as they could. By the time the boy showed any semblance of waking up, he was finished and set it down on the bedside table. 

He didn't want to put it on the boy, as that could cause him to panic and take it off. So he sat down in a nearby chair and waited. 

... 

He could feel something plush and soft underneath him, causing something in the back of his mind to stir and wake. He was on a bed, but he didn't remember ever going to bed, so why was he-- 

_Oh._

Eyes slamming open, he sat upright in bed, head whipping around as his eyes searched the room frantically. 

"Oh, hey, you're awake." A voice to the right of him alerted him that someone else was in the room with him. It was Generik, the balding old man that he had run into when he came here. The man approached him and sat on the bed, smiling softly at him. 

_"Where-"_ Xisuma paused, remembering to speak in English. "Where...?" It seemed that when Xisuma wanted to continue speaking, he couldn't, but fortunately, Generik got what he was trying to say. 

"You're in my base. I had moved you here after you had passed out. Speaking of which, " Generik motioned a hand to look beside him and he did, spotting a gray helmet with a purple visor resting on the bedside table. "I made that for you. Not sure if you know this yet, but, Voidwalkers can't exactly go out in the Overworld. The air here is toxic, and it only takes a few minutes until a Voidwalker's lungs are destroyed because of it." 

He grabbed the item and handed it over to Xisuma, who looked at it like it was a foreign piece of technology(which it was to Xisuma) 

"Put that on. It filters out the toxicity of the air here and helps you live a, otherwise, perfectly normal life." Xisuma hesitated. What if this was some sort of brain-washing device that the man made to control him? Xisuma looked back at the man, who encouraged him to put it on. This man probably wouldn't have helped him or listened to him if he was just going to use him. 

He didn't look to have any ulterior motive behind making this helmet for him, and besides, the helmet was so that he could breathe without any trouble in the Overworld. The man put _time_ and _effort_ into this, for just a random kid he didn't even know. 

With that, he was convinced. He put it on, and instantly, he could feel a cool rush of air and breathing came effortlessly to him. He never realized how hard it was for him to breathe in the Overworld without the helmet, and he was thankful to Generik for making it. 

_"Thanks, Generik."_ He mumbled, picking at his armor as Generik smiled. "No problem kiddo. Now, what were you saying about Players in the End?" 

... 

Generik frowned, looking at the code then over at Xisuma, then looking back at the code again. Xisuma fidgeted in the bed as he did this, looking nervous, though it was hard to tell since the helmet was blocking his face. 

None of his hermits were in the End, and they haven't been in a while. None of his hermits(as far as he knew) particularly hated or disliked Voidwalkers, so they wouldn't just go down to the End and attack them. He had asked Xisuma for more information on what had happened, and during that, Xisuma told him where his village resided in the End. 

It was abnormally close to the Enderdragon and the portal Players used to exit the End. He knew there weren't any Voidwalker villages near that part of the End, at least, in his server. 

_In his server..._

Then that means Xisuma must've come from a different server, but how did he get here and why? There's no way an End portal in one server could link up to another. Unless something went wrong, but what would cause a portal to do _that?_ Generik wasn't sure, but one thing he _was_ sure of, was that it would be harder than he thought to get Xisuma back to his world. 

"Um," He looked back at Xisuma, who was looking down nervously and fidgeting with his hands. "Is there...something wrong? You were looking at that for a long time." He gestured towards the Admin Panel Generik had pulled up in front of him. "Oh, " Generik chuckled and waved the panel away, the green screen dissipating with his touch. "It's...I'm having a few difficulties here, so it may be a while until you're able to go back home." 

He stood up and waved a hand towards the bedroom door. "In the meantime, let's eat. I'm sure you must be hungry by now."  
________________________________ 

Xisuma was anxious. It's been a week since he came here and it seems Generik wasn't one step closer to bringing him home. 

By now, Xisuma had few hopes for Xsaulia. 

He hoped the Player kept his word and got him sold off instead of killing him because that meant that Xisuma had a higher chance of meeting Xsaulia again. Though, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. If Xsaulia was sold off to scientists then that meant that he was being experimented on, a fate Xisuma wasn't sure was worse than death. 

There's a third option that lied mainly on Xsaulia. He may have managed to escape and flee, gotten somewhere safe, and hopefully healed if he had any injuries. 

But, all the same, Xsaulia was suffering one way or another, and Xisuma couldn't be there to stop it. Xsaulia was down in the End, and Xisuma was up here, having the time of his life in the Overworld. 

Well, not exactly. Xisuma has been holed up in Generik's base since he first came here, and he has seen one other person since. 

Generik runs a server named Hermitcraft that had _around_ 30 members(Xisuma wasn't sure about the exact number), and they all knew about his existence. Generik had a meeting concerning him a few days ago, and the meeting must've not gone well because a member left shortly after that. 

That came as a great shame to Generik, but he had brushed it off saying, "It's fine, we don't need people like that anyway." Generik's mood was sour for the rest of that day. 

One of his members, a man named Bdouble0100(Generik had told him his name after he left), had barged into Generik's base unannounced and called out for Generik. Xisuma was in the kitchen at that time, eating cereal with his helmet off when Bdubds had walked in. It was an uncomfortable 3-second staredown before Xisuma dashed off and hid somewhere in the base. 

It was only when Bdubs left did Xisuma come out, and Generik profusely apologized to him. As far as Generik knew, he was the only Player Xisuma trusted, and he wasn't wrong about that. 

He felt ashamed for acting like a child, running off to hide the instant a stranger saw him; how _embarrassing. _Though he couldn't blame himself for that, he had reasons for doing so; the incident a week earlier still fresh in his mind. It was going to be a while until he would be able to go out in front of the Hermitcraft members without a sense of distrust and fear.  
_________________________________ __

____

A week passed before Bdubs stopped by again, this time knocking on the door rather than barging in like last time. By now, Generik had officially made Xisuma a member of the Hermitcraft server, since the attempts made to bring Xisuma back home were, so far, futile.

____

Almost immediately, Xisuma hid away, peeping over a counter at Generik and Bdubs as they talked. They moved further in the base, and Xisuma, deciding not to be alone this time, followed them. He hid in the shadows and watched as Generik and the man interacted with each other, the two's laughter bouncing off the walls and echoing down the halls. It seemed Generik was the only one of them that was aware of Xisuma's stalking, as he sometimes looked in his direction and gave a little wink or wave.

____

When it came time for Bdubs to leave, Xisuma had accidentally knocked something over and stumbled out of his hiding spot; in full view of Generik and Bdubs.

____

Bdubs face lit up, and he was sure it was because the "mystery" Hermit had come out of hiding. He couldn't even react when Bdubs jumped in front of him and started talking his ear off, yabbering on about _something_ (Xisuma was too surprised to even listen to the man) before Generik had pulled Bdubs away and said that he needed to calm down.

____

After that, Xisuma introduced himself as Bdubs did the same, the man apologizing about scaring him off the past week. Xisuma forgave him, of course, and Bdubs was excited at that. When Bdubs left, Xisuma was left to his own devices once again.

____

Bdubs had surprised him at first, but he was quite a fan of the man's behavior. If all the Hermits were going to be as kind as him, then maybe Xisuma won't be holed up in Generik's base as long as he thought he would be.

____

He smiled.

__  
__________________________________ _

It's been a few months, and he had gotten quite comfortable with almost everyone on the server. They were so nice and welcoming, that it made him a little ashamed that he hid from him before. Xisuma was glad that Generik decided to make him a member when he did, because, quite frankly, he was enjoying his new life up in the Overworld.

____

A frown tugged at his lips when the memory of a certain someone came rushing at him, making him stop in his stroll as the setting sun's light shined on his upset features.

____

_Right. He could never forget about that, now could he?_

____

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone running up behind him, Generik's voice calling him to attention as he turned.

"Hey, Xisuma!" The man skidded to a halt right in front of him and gave him a friendly little wave. Xisuma smiled. "Hey Generik, what's up?" "I wanted to talk with you about something important." Xisuma's brow raised and he looked quizzically at the man. Xisuma had never seen Generik look so serious then he did now, so he knew that this was important.

____

"Well, shall we take a walk?" Xisuma gestured a hand in front of him and Generik nodded.

____

The two walked side-by-side in silence before Generik decided to speak up. "Xisuma, I'm not going to be able to continue being on this server." His head jerked towards Generik, purple eyes scrutinizing the man's features. "What? Why not?" Generik's face looked genuine about this, so this definitely wasn't one of Generik's jokes. "I'm leaving in a few months as I have been...invited to join another server. It's...run by a dear friend of mine and it's been a while since I've last seen them, so I couldn't decline."

____

Xisuma almost stopped walking. His face fell and his happy demeanor from earlier disappeared. _Generik was leaving? He couldn't leave! He was the Admin!_

____

"What will happen to the server once you leave? Are we going to have to...disband?" Xisuma didn't want Generik to leave. He didn't know where he would go after Hermitcraft; servers couldn't run without their Admins. Generik shook his head. "No. Once I leave, I may not be Admin anymore, but that doesn't mean another Admin can't take my place."

____

_Another Admin? Did that mean an Admin from another server was going to come and replace Generik?_

____

He must have said those thoughts aloud because Generik chuckled and smiled. "No, I have decided that I wanted someone who had a connection with the server. I wanted someone _in_ Hemitcraft to be Admin." _Did Generik already choose someone to be Admin? Is that why he came to talk to me?_ He thought, taking notice of the quickly darkening sky as the sun sank under the horizon.

____

"Who is it?" He asked with bated breath. It was so soft Xisuma couldn't catch onto what Generik was saying.

____

"What?"

____

Generik turned to face Xisuma and smiled.

____

"You. You're going to be the new Admin."

____

Xisuma stopped, staring straight at Generik with disbelief and surprise. "I--what? _Me?"_ Generik grinned at his reaction and nodded. "I believe you're the most suitable Hermit here to become Admin, Xisuma. You have every trait an Admin should have, and you always wanted to be an Admin, right?" Xisuma was hesitant to answer that. "Yeah, but--" "Well, that's great!" Generik patted Xisuma on the shoulder hard and grinned at him.

____

He didn't know how Generik could be so happy about this, Xisuma was panicking on the inside! How was he supposed to be an Admin if he didn't know how to be one?! He never had control of a server before!

____

"But I don't--I'm not ready to become Admin! How do you expect me to be Admin if I don't know _anything_ about being one?!" Generik perhaps expected too much from him, maybe Generik knew exactly what he was doing to Xisuma by doing this. Either way, Xisuma didn't know what to do about being granted the role of Admin. Sure, Generik may have taught him a few things about what Admins do to keep a server safe, but that wasn't _nearly_ enough information for him to go off of!

____

Xisuma was sent out of his panicked thoughts when a hand laid on his shoulder, his eyes meeting Generik's as his face held a look of reassurance towards Xisuma.

____

"Don't worry Xisuma. You're going to be a great Admin, I know it; especially since I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about being an Admin!"

____

... 

____

Generik watched Xisuma leave with a sad smile. 

____

It hadn't been until recently did Generik consider Xisuma as an Admin. The man was a perfect fit for the role. He was friendly with everyone on the server, growing to love and care for every Hermit despite not knowing them that well. 

____

Xisuma was a kind person, and he knew that the fate of Hermitcraft was in good hands. 

____

Xisuma was a fast learner, so he knew Xisuma would easily pick up the role of Admin. He had a sort of natural curiosity that made him want to learn about everything and anything. Generik smiled when he first remembered Xisuma coming up to him and asking to teach him to code. 

____

It seemed Xisuma had a natural talent for it as he picked up on it pretty fast. He was so infatuated with the way Generik could pull up a few panels and change the world's code that easily. He was amazed when Generik could immediately pick out what was wrong in the code when it all seemed like a jumble of words to Xisuma. Xisuma thought Generik's role of being an Admin was so cool that he wanted to be one too. 

____

Of course, Natural Players _couldn't_ become Admins unless an Admin passed their role down to them or if they appealed to the Hub. He told Xisuma this and he was disheartened at first but continued to love coding nonetheless. 

____

Xisuma's retreating figure was now out of his range of sight, and Generik frowned. 

____

It was such a shame that he had to leave Hermitcraft for different reasons. He didn't like lying to Xisuma, but it had to be done. Generik had set his job aside for too long now, and it was coming back to kick his ass. He had a few months until he had to leave, and he'll be spending that time wisely by doing some extensive work on the server to make it as fortified as it could be. 

____

Generik had unfortunately made a few enemies with a select _'species',_ and he had no intention of letting them flock to his server once he was gone. If they ever managed to get in, he knew they would destroy _everything._ They wouldn't _dare_ do that while he was here, though. 

____

If they did, they'd be up against an experienced Watcher who was significantly more powerful and stronger than them; and those rookie Player Watchers knew they would be _dead_ the instant they set foot on his land. However, once he left, his hermits will be left to deal with them. This was why Generik had to make it so they could _never_ break into his server. 

____

It was night now, and he had to head back to his base before monsters started spawning. 

____

He turned and walked away, his form flickering for a second, revealing horns that swung up in the air and giant white wings that sprouted out of his back. 

____

The image was gone as fast as it had appeared, and he didn't notice a thing.  
_________________________________ 

____

Xisuma, the now 18-year-old, had led the server members into Season 2. The members were getting bored of their old world, so they had decided to start anew. He hadn't realized how _difficult_ it was to make a new world and move all the members there, but Generik had told him about the process, so at least he had some idea of what he was doing. 

____

It's been a few months since Season 1 ended and since Generik left. Xisuma was running on his own now, and he wasn't sure if he was doing a good job. He wished Generik didn't have to leave, he wished he had been taught a few more things before he was ready to become Admin. His friends had assured him that he was doing fine, but if that was the case, then why did a few of them leave? 

____

He felt upset, he felt like he had done something wrong and that was the reason why people started leaving. Of course, Bdubs and Keralis(a Hermit he had gotten quite close with in Season 1) had assured him that wasn't the case and suggested that he invited new people to come onto the server. 

____

So with their suggestions, he did, and he found himself quite happy with the new Hermits he had found. They were all a nice addition to Hermitcraft, and things started running smoothly again. 

____

He wished he had a certain person with him, standing beside him and close to his side as they should, but he wasn't sure they were even alive anymore.  
_________________________________ 

____

It was Season 7 now, and Xisuma had busied himself at his shulker boxes, sifting through them while humming a little tune. He had misplaced an item and didn't remember which shulker he had put it in, so now he was looking through every one of them. As he worked, he thought about the current events going on in the server. Grian was an excellent addition to Hermitcraft, having started a war this season that, fortunately, didn't end in flames and death like the Prank War in Season 6. 

____

He picked up on the sound of a portal warping behind him, and that brought him to a halt as he frowned. His Nether portal wasn't behind him, so what was-- 

____

Oh. 

____

He smiled again. 

____

He forgot he would be coming over. No matter how many times Xisuma insisted that he get him whitelisted, he still chose to hack into the server and get in that way. 

____

Someone coughed to get his attention, and that made him smile wider. He turned around, purple eyes meeting red ones as a familiar red-clad figure stood in front of him. He waved a hand in greeting and grinned. 

____

_"Hey, Xsaulia."_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than it needed to.
> 
> Fun Fact: this was supposed to go out _BEFORE_ Mechanical Prosthetics, but I decided to write that instead of working on Void's Past.


	5. Nickname suggestion(not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help

I'm currently working on both Doc's and Ex's story, so expect Ex's story to come out almost immediately after Doc's comes out(maybe, I might run out of motivation during it but who knows).

Anyways, I need help with Ex's story.

I'm thinking of making Xisuma call Xsaulia a nickname, but so far, I have no idea what Xsaulia's nickname will be.

It could anything from a shorter version of Xsaulia's name or maybe a name gained from a funny childhood event.

Comment your suggestions, please.

This will be deleted once Doc's story comes out, or after X's story comes out if I manage to finish that one first.


End file.
